Dogs Don't Cry
by GundamGurl17
Summary: What happened the night Sirius ran away? What was he feeling? What did he tell James? R&R please! Complete!
1. Fight

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own anything but the DVD's.

A/N: My second Marauder's era fanfic. This one's about Sirius, if you couldn't guess from the title. What happened the night he ran away? Read on, my friends, and find out. The entire story is going to have three chapters and an epilogue, all of which I wrote last night. Can you tell I wasn't in a very good mood? I don't know what time I started writing, but it was 11:33 when I finished. So, am I tired right now? Yes! But hey, read, review. Give me advice, give me praise, flame, I don't care, just review! It makes me so happy! PS, when I get tired, I can get hyper. **:D**

Dogs Don't Cry

Chapter 1: Fight

There was a fight going on inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Anyone hearing the yelling would've thought it could be heard for miles. Three voices had been shouting and screaming at each other for the past half hour, growing louder and angrier every second. One voice was a shrill, high-pitched female's, another, a loud, low male's, the third, an angry sixteen-year-old's. This sixteen-year-old's name was Sirius Black.

"You are the worst disgrace to the family the Blacks have ever seen!" Sirius's mom screamed.

"You already have your **perfect** son, so why do you even care what I do!" Sirius yelled back.

In response to this outburst, a hand came down hard on Sirius's cheek, just below his left eye. Sirius's father, the hand's owner, shouted, "Because you are also our son, unfortunately, and you are an embarrassment to all of us!"

"You know what? I don't really care anymore!" Sirius screamed. Then he stomped to the front door and yanked it open, pausing to grab his coat and wand.

"If you walk out that door, you can never come back. You will never be a part of the Black family again," Sirius's mother warned.

"Good!" Sirius shot back. Then he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

His mother didn't hesitate for a minute. She marched right up the stairs to the tapestry, pulled out her wand, and in seconds, the spot that had formerly held Sirius's name became a smoking hole.

Once outside, Sirius began to run. When he reached the end of his block, he transformed into a dog and ran faster, carrying his wand in his mouth. Sirius knew exactly where he was going, but it would take him awhile to get there. The whole time, he kept one thought in mind: _Dogs don't cry. Dogs don't cry. Dogs don't cry._


	2. Something's Wrong

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, I hope this makes up for it. I'd like to explain something about this chapter, but I don't know how I can without giving the chapter away. I'll just add another note at the end, so be sure to read it. Just something you should know: This isn't a typical story for me. Normally I would write about Remus, because he's my favorite Marauder. Oh, well, enough blabbering. Enjoy chapter 2, and as always, R&R. 

Chapter 2: Something's Wrong

Early the next morning, Sirius reached the house of the Potters. Panting, he reverted back into his human for, and rang the doorbell. Then he rang it again, and a third time. Finally, he heard feet coming down the stairs.

A voice called out, "I'm coming! Jeez!" Sirius knew that voice. It was…

"James," he said, as soon as he saw his friend.

"Sirius! It's right early for a visit, don't you think?" James asked. Then he noticed the bruise forming below his friend's eye. "Bloody hell, mate, what happened?"

"Long story. Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course you can," James said, leading Sirius inside. The two sat down at the kitchen table. "So, when'd you leave? I mean, you must've been running…"

"All night, yeah."

Just then, Rosanne Potter came downstairs. She was wearing her bathrobe and slippers. "James, dear? Who was at the door?" Then she walked into the kitchen and spotted Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, dear! Hello!"

Sirius smiled. Roseanne was always happy to see him. "Hello Mrs. Potter. Sorry about barging in like this…"

"Oh, don't be silly, dear, you know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter," Sirius said gratefully.

"Goodness, dear! What happened to your eye?" She walked over to Sirius and took his chin in her hand, turning his head so she could better examine the bruise.

"Oh, that. Heh," Sirius laughed nervously. He never liked discussing his father's abusive habits. "I was… in a hurry to leave, and I banged it on the… heh… yeah…" he trailed off with sheepish laugh, stopping his explanation when he noticed the suspicious looks coming from James and his mother.

"You know you can't lie to us, mate," James reminded him.

"I know, but I had to try," Sirius smiled.

"Did your father hit you again?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"… Yeah," Sirius said quietly.

Mrs. Potter took out her wand and placed it on the bruise, murmuring a healing spell. The bruise shrank until it was barely visible.

"Thanks."

"No problem, dear. Now, how about we get some food into you? I'll make breakfast."

"That'd be great, Mrs. Potter. Thanks."

James, however, was concerned. Sirius's voice lacked the usual enthusiasm it held at the mention of food. "Hey, everything okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You're acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Just weird."

"Whatever," Sirius smiled. James grinned in response. Sirius would talk when he was ready.

And so the day wore on. After eating breakfast, Sirius went up to James's room to catch up on his sleep. Even after he woke up, Sirius continued to act distanced and sad. James was worried. He knew something was wrong, but whenever he asked Sirius, Sirius would laugh and shrug it off, saying it was James's imagination.

When they finally had to go to bed, James said, "You go on up, I'll be there in a sec."

"Alright," Sirius replied, and he hurried up the steps to James's room.

James went to his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Something's up with Sirius, but I can't get him to tell me what."

"I know dear. And it can be frustrating. I'm worried too. But people like Sirius… they just need time. Give him time and space and he'll come around. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"I know. I'm just worried. Something's wrong."

A/N: Just so you know, James and his mom are not clueless. Here's how I see it: Sirius has run to James's before, and he's always been fine, you know, acitng normal. But now, he's worried, because he knows he can't go home, and he doesn't know where he'll go. That's why he's acting weird, and James noticed that Sirius wasn't his normal self. So, no, James and his mom are not clueless.


	3. Emotions

Chapter 3: Emotions

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Sirius yawned.

After his conversation with his mother, James had gone upstairs to join Sirius. Now, both of them having changed into pajamas, they were ready to sleep.

The two friends crawled into James's king size bed, where there was plenty of room for both of them. James lay on his back, facing the ceiling. Sirius was on his side, facing the wall.

Suddenly, Sirius turned and said, "James?"

"Hm?" asked James, turning to face Sirius.

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Would it be alright if I stayed for the rest of the summer?"

"Of course."

"What about on holidays?"

"Sure. You know you can always come here. But, do you mind if I ask why?"

Sirius hesitated before answering. "Because… I can't go home anymore."

"Things that bad, huh?" James asked.

"No, I really can't go home. I ran away, and my dear old mum said that if I walked out the door, I could never come back in. She probably burned me off the tapestry the second I left. I'm sure she's been wanting to do that for years."

James was shocked. Sirius had run away before, but now his parents wouldn't even let him come back? "Of course you can stay here, mate. Don't worry. You'll be fine. It's about time we had a use for some of those spare bedrooms," James joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius sighed. "Thanks, James. I…I guess I just got fed up with it. I'm sick of hearing how **perfect** Regulus is, and how I should be like him. I mean, I just…" Sirius trailed off.

James glanced at him. He had begun to cry. James knew Sirius had been holding back his tears since he had run away. James put his arm around Sirius, pulling him a little closer. "Hey, mate, it's okay. You're okay now," he said softly.

"Why is Regulus so bloody perfect? What makes him so bloody special!" Sirius said between sobs.

"Nothing. He's not perfect. He's a stupid little git. Don't let your parents make you think anything else, okay?"

"Okay," Sirius sniffed, claming down.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep. Everything's gonna be okay now. You never have to go back to that house again."

"Right."

Within minutes, the two best friends were sleeping soundly, their arms wrapped around each other.


	4. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I hope that you still stuck with the story. So, because I made you wait so long, you get the final chapter and the epilogue! So here it is! I'm so happy, this is my first completed multi-chapter story! Goodbye until next time, and thanks for reading. As always, R&R, please!  


Epilogue

The next day, Sirius was back to his usual self, and he and James spent the day coming up with pranks for the school year.

When September 1st rolled around, James and Sirius boarded the Hogwarts Express. Seated in a compartment with Remus and Peter, Sirius happily made his announcement: "I got burned off the tapestry! I'm not a member of the Black family anymore!"

The four friends celebrated that very night by sneaking into Hogsmede and buying all the candy, butterbeer, and dung bombs they could get their hands on.

One thing was for sure: Sirius Black's life changed the day he ran away. Afterward, he happily spent the holidays with James. When he turned 17, he bought a place of his own. Sirius fully expected to never set foot into Number 12, Grimmauld Place again.

But fate has a way of resurrecting the past. Little did the foursome know of the coming chain of events. The events that would leave one of them dead, one in hiding, one framed, and one alone. And little did Sirius know that he would once again be trapped in his hated childhood home, imprisoned until the very last hours of his life.


End file.
